Ultrasonography is the process of using an ultrasound machine that transmits ultrasound waves for a diagnostic or therapeutic purpose. Ultrasonography requires ultrasound gel to transmit ultrasound waves to and from the transducer on the ultrasound machine to the patient and back.
Throughout the process of ultrasonography, an ultrasonographer may place ultrasound gel on the patient multiple times using ultrasound gel from a bottle or container. Often an ultrasonographer will darken the room when performing ultrasonography in order to better visualize images on the ultrasound machine screen. In a dark room it may be difficult to see the ultrasound bottle and/or the ultrasound gel. Adding reflective glitter to the ultrasound gel and a reflective label and reflective closure increases the visibility of the ultrasound gel in a low light environment.
Many ultrasound gels contain FD&C coloring agents. Some people are allergic or have adverse reactions to FD&C coloring agents. Some people are also fearful of exposure to synthetic chemicals due to increased risk of cancer or other health conditions. There is also public fear of health risk associated with parabens and formaldehyde donor preservatives. Using natural products decreases exposure of the patient to synthetic chemicals.
There is a continuing need for an ultrasound gel that combines color and scent to create a pleasing aesthetic effect. Desirably, the ultrasound gel also has natural products as color additives, preservatives, and perfume.